


Doubts.

by crowbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Fluff, HE IS A JERK, Longing, Sans is missing Frisk awwwwww, Threats, no wait, reset, sad smol bean is sad, sans is a bit of a jerk, this is underfell what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbutter/pseuds/crowbutter
Summary: Sans is a very troubled skeleton.Frisk is really having a bad time. Some fluff and angst ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for another fanfic about Underfell!Sans and Frisk now here it is!
> 
> I am very sorry for the delay but thank you for you're patience. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! (OWO)/
> 
> Fluff/Angst.

It's been a while since she has been back. It's worrying Sans to no end as he sat on Frisk's bed, tapping his right foot on the white floor. She texted him earlier and told him that she was going to be out for a while with Muffet. Sans agreed and decided to just wait later that night. 

But she hasn't come back and it's already 10:32 pm. It's late and he's getting really impatient.

Sans wondered why Toriel let Frisk go out this late at night. Probably because she's busy catching up on her ex husband and will be husband (again), but he didn't mind. If the bitch isn't here then that means more alone time with Frisk. He sighed and tried to ignore his longing. It feels like its painted on his skin and he's scratching it off with his (very) sharp nails. Sans just decided to be comfortable.

He removed his slippers and laid on his back, the scent of Frisk's shampoo instantly made him relax. 'Where the hell is she?' He scratched his skull and started counting the fake glowing stars on the ceiling. 

12

13

14

And then he heard a click. The door squeaked open, and there was Frisk holding a lot of shopping bags. Sans sat up the bed quickly. "Where the hell have you been!? It's been fucking hours!!" Frisk shot him an apologetic smile which made Sans's anger melt into a puddle and down the drain.

"Muffet decided to go to the arcade afterwards because she wants to win a large bear. It....wasn't easy as it looked." She placed the bags near the left corner of the room. "It took us a while. She didn't want to leave until she got it, so we kinda spent half of the day there." She chuckled. 

Her friend was persistent. It kind of shocked her really, Muffet spending a large sum of money just to get a teddy bear? That's something you don't see everyday.

Sans however just scoffed, turned his head away and crossed his arms. “At least call.” Frisk took out her phone. “It’s dead. Muffet didn’t bring her phone with her.” She kneeled in front of the big bags and started looking for something.

“Whatever.” He was being childish but he missed her. It’s been a bad day for him, Papyrus yelled at him again for a reason he forgot already, Alphys got angry at him because of something going wrong in her the damn new lab, and Undyne decided to start a fight because she’s bored. 

Sans wouldn’t mind at all if its any other day. Like a day to get rid of stress but he doesn’t want to be bothered today. He wants to lay low, to be alone with his thoughts no matter how dangerous that was because of his ever growing paranoia that all of this will disappear.

Sans wants reassurance, the constant need for his affection. A person who would be there for him no matter how fucked up he is. It’s something Frisk can do and provide effortlessly. He adored her so much because of it.

He wants her to be there when he arrives. Where she would open her arms and wrap it around him, then after the warm hug, she would give him a sweet kiss. That’s why when he arrived in a dark cold empty room, he was disappointed.

Frisk finally found the thing she was looking for. She took out a stuff toy that looked exactly like Sans. It’s something that she and Muffet did over the past weekend, it was very hard to sew because she wasn’t really a professional like Muffet but with the spider woman there, it was done decent enough to pass. 

Sans’s head still turned away but he knows that Frisk was walking towards him. He felt something placed on his leg and decided to look at his lap. There sat a very cute stuff toy of him. It really looks handmade because of its imperfections, the red button was too loose and the jacket was uneven.

He stared at the toy and then to Frisk, it took him a moment to react. Before he could say anything else she kissed him. It’s been a while, Frisk has been busy for a whole week. Being an ambassador was not an easy job.

It took everything in him to not go too far when it comes to Frisk. He wants her to be comfortable in the relationship, he doesn’t want to push too hard or else he might scare the woman he wants to spend his entire life with. (Sans overthinks too much that he sometimes wants to just lock her up.)

Sans knows very well that Frisk is human, and humans have short lives. It bothered him so much that she needs to comfort him for days. Right now Frisk knows that she’s needed, knows that things aren’t always going to stay the same. Sans, know matter how okay things are now, will never get rid of the thought of everything reseting.

Reliving everyday again and again is tiresome and very confusing, especially if you’re the only one who notices. Time and time again Sans would remind himself that Frisk didn't do this on purpose but the negative thoughts usually wins the fight.

Those days were full of pestering, days of torture, silent treatment, harmful pranks (not only to her but Flowey as well), countless death threats and more. Again, like always, Frisk would reach out to him without fear or hesitation. He would call her stupid at the end of the day and disappear once again to who knows where.

Regret will always consume his mind after everything. He would break furniture, litter ripped or dirty clothes, or start random fights on dark alleys. Who cares? It will only reset anyways. 

Frisk is his saviour, his angel but she is also his worst nightmare and yet he knows that Frisk didn't deserve all of this misfortune, he would repeat again and again in a hushed voice that she does. He approached her again one day, but without malicious intent. The flower in Frisk’s embrace hissed at him, knowing very well that he is nothing but trouble.

He wouldn’t expect anything but hatred from her but instead even for all the things he had done she would hold his hand, hug him while she whispered ‘I forgive you.’ right to where his ear should be if he ever had one.

Currently Sans wrapped his arms around Frisk. Having to hug her after a long day was worth the wait even though he was still bothered by how late she got home. Her head rested on his chest while he played with her hair. Sans knew that it was the perfect time to speak his mind.

“I gotta be blunt sweet heart but that doll creeps the fuck out of me.” He whispered. Sans earned a small slap on the chest and a smile that can brighten even the darkest of void.


End file.
